


Shut Up and Sleep With Me

by explosim



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was about to hit Kiyoshi, or kiss him, he hadn't decided yet, when he got a much better idea. He looked Kiyoshi dead in the eye and grinned slowly. Dangerously. "Keep your hands there. Move them and I swear to god I'll make you regret it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Sleep With Me

**Author's Note:**

> for that person who requested kiyohana bondage. i hope this is okay
> 
> Title from Sin With Sebastian's song Shut Up (and Sleep with Me) because idk what else to call this, i'm shit at titles

It became a _thing_ between them, these visits. Where one would just show up whenever the other was home alone. It wasn't nice, it wasn't pretty, and it definitely wasn't healthy.

Hanamiya pushed forward, shoving past Kiyoshi on his way to the bedroom.

"Yes, pleasure to see you too. Do come in," Kiyoshi said into the air sarcastically, closing the door.

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass in here."

Kiyoshi paused,"Wow, someone's a little testy today. Did you-" Hanamiya slammed the room door closed as soon as Kiyoshi stepped inside and pushed him against it, cutting off his question.

Grabbing his collar, Hanamiya yanked his face forward and kissed him fiercely. Kiyoshi moaned, he loved this feeling. The soft pressure of their tongues rubbing against each other, the rough scrape of sharp teeth over their delicate lips. Kissing Hanamiya was never gentle. It was harsh, fast, and brutal leaving both of them breathless and needy.

They parted, panting heavily.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Hanamiya ignored him and tugged him forward, dragging him towards the bed. He paused, taking off his shirt before lying back, pulling Kiyoshi on top of him.

Kiyoshi straddled him, rolling his hips.

"Seriously though, you're especially horny today," he said, sitting firmly on the bulge beneath him, "Break someone's arm on the way here?"

Hanamiya head pressed back against the pillows as he groaned, twitching his hips. "I swear to god Kiyoshi, if you don't shut up and fuck me right now I'm going to break your nose."

Kiyoshi tossed his shirt and leaned down low over his face, leaving a trail of nips and kisses from his hair line to his jaw. "Mhmm, I don't think this would be as much fun if you did that." He smoothed his hands down Hanamiya's torso. "The blood might get in the way."

"Fucking hell," Hanamiya muttered. He wrapped his limbs securely around Kiyoshi's body and rolled them over. Slipping a hand into the hair at Kiyoshi's nape, he pulled it back and left a series of harsh bites along his neck. Punishment for being such a dick.

Kiyoshi's hands trailed down his back, through his hair, and down his sides. His touches were light, much too gentle. "Either touch me properly or don't touch me at all."

"Hm? You mean you don't enjoy this?" He traced his hands along Hanamiya's hips, just above his pants. "Or this?" He pressed his fingertips to his ass, tapping them softly.

 _He's such a fucking asshole_ , Hanamiya thought savagely. He grabbed at Kiyoshi's wrists, slamming them down beside his head.

He was about to hit Kiyoshi, or kiss him, he hadn't decided yet, when he got a much better idea. He looked Kiyoshi dead in the eye and grinned slowly. Dangerously. "Keep your hands there. Move them and I _swear to god_ I'll make you regret it."

He moved his hands down to his belt, fumbling with the buckle. Fuck, he was gonna tie Kiyoshi's hands down. Keep him restrained and watch him twist and writhe against the sheets until he was nothing more than a desperate whimpering _mess_. Make him unable to use those large strong hands he relied so much upon. Unable to _touch_ -

Kiyoshi's hand shot forward, pulling his belt free from his pants, "You're being too slow," he groaned out, rocking his hips up.

"And you're not fucking listening," Hanamiya said. He grabbed both of Kiyoshi's hands and pushed them above his head.

"What are you-"

He wrapped the belt around Kiyoshi's wrists, looping it around the bar of the bed frame before securing it in place. Kiyoshi would have to be able to bend metal to get out of it.

"Hanamiya, what are you-" he tugged sharply against the belt. "Seriously? Let me go."

Hanamiya ignored him in favour of working on their pants. He pulled Kiyoshi's halfway down his legs before removing both his pants and underwear and tossing them off the bed.

"Oi, Hanamiya, I-"

He rolled his eyes and roughly palmed Kiyoshi's dick, pressing hard on the damp fabric. Kiyoshi's breath hitched and Hanamiya decided to warn him, "Keep talking and I'll do more than just gag you." He gave one last squeeze and then leaned over to grab the bottle of lube on the side table.

Coating his fingers in a decent amount he watched as Kiyoshi's eyes followed his hand's every movement. _Brilliant_ , Hanamiya thought as he straddled him once more. He wanted Kiyoshi to _beg_ for it.

He placed his left hand on Kiyoshi's chest for balance as he sank down onto his fingers. Moaning obnoxiously as they pressed in, he curled his other hand into Kiyoshi's skin.

Lube dripped down his fingers, dropping lightly onto Kiyoshi's stomach. His hands were wrapped tightly around the bar and his muscles were bulging. It looked as if it took everything he had to just stay still.

He slid up and down his fingers. First one, then two, three. Each new addition just added to his pleasure and it wasn't long until his cock was leaking. Dripping down the sides and adding to the mess of lube on Kiyoshi's stomach.

He waited until Kiyoshi was panting, breath erratic and pupils blown wide, before he removed his fingers. He trailed them down Kiyoshi's chest, leaving a slick wet trail. Leaning up he kissed him fiercely, running his hands slowly over his restrained arms, feeling him shake and quiver.

With one final bite he moved back down, pushing Kiyoshi's underwear to his knees and freeing his cock.

Kiyoshi moaned loudly as it sprung free. It was completely flushed, such a deep shade of red standing so proudly. It almost looked painful.

Rolling a condom on he gave Kiyoshi a wink before settling back against it, lining it up with his hole. Kiyoshi looked so hopeful, so eager- _he hasn't spoken yet,_ Hanamiya thought, _but he still needs to be punished for not listening._

He slowly began to rock back and forth over Kiyoshi's dick, dragging its head over his hole but not letting it go in.

Kiyoshi was breathless. Head thrown back and those small _delicious_ whimpers- it was beautiful. His hands were wrapped tightly around the bar, muscles on display as he strained desperately against the belt keeping him in place.

Kiyoshi let out a choked groan, "I - Please -" he panted.

"Hmmm? Please what?"

"Let - Let me - fff - FUCK!" he shouted loudly when Hanamiya ground down roughly, suddenly changing pace.

"Yea, I could let you," he said, scraping his nails down Kiyoshi's chest. His hands jerked roughly against his restraints and the bed shook. There would definitely be marks.

He let out a high pitched whine, "Please."

Hanamiya finally gave in. Not because that was enough begging but because he wanted it _so badly._ All day the only thing he could think about was Kiyoshi's cock. The feel of it pressing inside him, stretching him wide and filling him up and-

He sank down onto it. Slowly working his way down until Kiyoshi gave a sharp thrust upwards, slamming it all in.

"FUCK, you ass!" Hanamiya yelled, digging his hands into Kiyoshi's sides to stabilize himself.

Kiyoshi didn't care. His hips jerked erratically, twitching and thrusting with the uncontrollable need to be completely wrapped in Hanamiya's hot body. He wanted to grab his hips _so badly_. Hold him firmly in place as he pounded into his tight ass. Spread him wider and trace along his hole. Actually _feel_ his dick move in and out.

But he _couldn't_. He couldn't do anything because he was _still tied up_.

"Hanamiya, please," he breathed out.

"Hmm?" Hanamiya wasn't even paying attention. He was working himself up and down on Kiyoshi's cock. Thighs quivering as he tried to meet Kiyoshi's every thrust. Head thrown back and fingers digging into the sticky mess on Kiyoshi's stomach. His dick bounced on every thrust, red, hard, and _leaking._ He was close. They both were.

"Untie me. Please," Kiyoshi forced out. "I want to touch you. Let me-" The bed creaked as Kiyoshi strained against it.

Hanamiya looked down at him, seeing in his face just how much he wanted to be let free. How forcefully he tugged against his restraints and the pure _desperation_ in his eyes. Fuck it was hot. So hot. Kiyoshi spread out helpless beneath him, red marks along his neck and jaw, the _mess_ on his stomach that was nowhere near messy enough-

He grabbed his dick, watching Kiyoshi's eyes flick down to it before back up to his face. Four short pulls and he was _gone._

His come splattered over Kiyoshi's body, some hitting his chin before coating his chest. His body clenched down tightly on Kiyoshi's dick, _squeezing_ it as it pulsed within him.

Kiyoshi shouted as he came, like someone had punched him. His body curled inwards and he pulled his arms with such force Hanamiya thought the belt might actually snap.

Hanamiya slid off Kiyoshi, undoing the belt before flopping down on the bed next to him, breathing heavily. There were red marks all around Kiyoshi's wrists, deep intents from where it cut into his skin. It was probably going to be sore for days. Hanamiya smiled.

Kiyoshi groaned, effectively killing his calm elated mood, "Urgh, you've made a complete mess."

"So go clean it off. You're not a baby."

"Yea, but _you_ made it," he whined.

"I also did all the work," Hanamiya sighed. Why couldn't Kiyoshi ever just _not_ be annoying?

"And whose fault was that?' Kiyoshi grumbled. He got up anyways to wipe it off before flopping obnoxiously on the bed, half on top of Hanamiya.

"Off."

"No," he said childishly. "Hurry up and go to sleep. I'm waking you up in half an hour for round two."

Hanamiya elbowed him in the stomach and turned over.

He drifted off to the thought of all of the other rough, humiliating things he could do to Kiyoshi. Of how much he could ruin Kiyoshi with the short time they had left for the day.

He fell asleep completely oblivious to the fact that Kiyoshi was thinking the exact same thing.

Hanamiya had had his fun. It was his turn now.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> as always i'm open for requests for almost any pairing... if you're interested  
> just leave me an ask at explosim.tumblr.com


End file.
